


Life in a Nutshell

by HeartsGuardianSol



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Adventures in the World, Everyday Life, Multiple Crossovers, Silly little drabbles I wrote ages ago
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-20
Updated: 2017-12-08
Packaged: 2018-06-09 16:53:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 9,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6915409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeartsGuardianSol/pseuds/HeartsGuardianSol
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Life... Even a nonexistant one can be complicated at times. Within lies the stories and tales of the members of Organization XIII primarily those of The Bookworm, The Pryo, and the Waterboy. </p><p>This drabble collection transferred from my FF account. Each chapter is a new story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Day Axel Met Zexion

 

Vexen sighed once again as he beat on Zexion's door for the nth time. "Look Number Six, Come out of there now!"

"What's all of this racket." The sleepy red head grumbled as he came out into the hall.

"It is none of your concern Eight." Vexen snapped icily.

"Geez Geezer easy on the Newbie." Xigbar pat Axel on the back.

"Seriously though what is going on?" Axel asked as Vexen continued to beat on the door.

"Open this door!"

"No!" came a muffled reply.

"So… Who is the Iceman arguing with?"

"That's right you probably haven't met our youngest member yet. He's usually penned up in the library so I doubt you've crossed his path yet."

 _Why do I feel like that was a hit on my intellectual status?_ Axel thought as he said, "Yeah, you're probably right."

"Two! Do you have the keys with you or not?" Vexen growled as he set his icy gaze on Xigbar.

"Erk. Yes." Xigbar fished into his robes and fetched out the requested item. Vexen snatched them with a quickness that made Xigbar flinch. The older nobody growled as he fumbled his way through the keys.

"Alright Six last chance. I'm coming in"

"Go away!"

"Six…." Vexen growled as the door swung open to reveal an empty room. "Damn it Six!" Vexen growled as he hit on the closet door.

"I'm not coming out!"

"It's just for one day-" Vexen countered.

"No! I'm not wearing them!"

"If you want to not wear them for the rest of the year you will." Vexen growled.

The silence in the room was almost deadening. The closet door creaked open to reveal a single hand. Vexen chuckled slightly as he placed a slender case in the hand. The hand made a swift retreat.

"Now come out of there." Vexen growled. "After all you need to go pick up your new prescription."

"But…."

"NOW."

"Fine…" the door opened to reveal a short tempered silver haired teenager.

"SIX!"

"Alright already!" the kid snapped and put on a pair of horn rimmed glasses.

"Eight!" Axel jumped as Vexen closed in on him. "Since you're new and most likely don't have an assignment today you can take Six to go pick up his prescription in Twilight Town."

"But… I was supposed to be training with Saix today…"

"Well it can wait." Xigbar grinned and patted him on the shoulder. "Six can show you the ropes and what not."

"Come along Eight." Six growled pulling the taller nobody through a portal. "I want to get this over with as quick as possible." the kid snapped as they emerged in a back alley. He pushed Axel away from him vehemently.

"Look I don't know what crawled up yours and died but don't take it out on me you tiny four eyed pipsqueak." Axel said as he caught his balance.

"What did you say?" Six turned a dark glare upwards.

"Lets just go get your contact lenses so you don't have to look like such a dweeb okay?"

Axel blinked as his own words hit him. Maybe I shouldn't have called him that… there's no telling what his powers are… hell I don't want to find out the hard way either…  
Zexion burst out laughing.

_What the?_

"Dweeb? Pipsqueak? Omg where on earth did you learn your insults?" Six laughed. "You're hilariously refreshing compared to the asswipes back home!" he took off his glasses to wipe tears from his eyes as he smiled up at Axel. "You are right though, I shouldn't be taking my frustration out on you and I apologize." He held out a hand."The name's Zexion. But you are to use Numbers when addressing me within the walls of the castle."

"Uh… Axel A.X.E.L. Got it memorized?"

"I do know how to spell Eight. Hm… By the way, if you could lead me to the eye doctors I won't tell Vexen about that pint of ice cream you stole from him last night."

"How in the hell did you know about that?!"


	2. Bookworm and the Noobie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How did he get stuck with the new guy?

 

"Hey Bookworm Wake up already. It's time for food." Lexeaus rapped on the bathroom door that their rooms shared.

"Thanks…" Zexion stared at the clock. Dammit why did today have to be his day to cook? Sighing he slowly crawled out of his bed and stretched. _No sense in putting it off._

.

.

.

"Damn kid how'd you ever get this good at baking?" Xigbar chowed down on his blueberry muffin. "Dude you are so getting kitchen duty for the rest of the week."

"I don't think so. Remember this?" Zexion held up an envelope. "You put me on a three day scouting mission to Ametris."

"Ametris? For what?"

"The usual. Reconnaissance."

"Oh right… Well take the noobie with you. After all you can't be roaming the place alone."

"Noobie?" Zexion's eyes roamed over to the blonde haired boy sitting just down the table from him that was deep in conversation with Axel.

"Yes Demyx."

"…" Zexion sighed.

"Cheer up hopefully you'll find something useful, Bookworm."

"No muffins for you." Zexion growled snatching the basket from Xigbar.

"Hey I was eating those!"

"And I don't see your name on them." Zexion glared at Xigbar.

"Bookworm…"

"Call me bookworm one more time and I'll-"

"You'll what? BOOKWORM." Xigbar soon found himself on the floor as Zexion decked him. "Same as usual eh kid?" Xigbar grinned as he noted that Zexion had vanished, only to reappear across the room.

"Come on." Zexion pulled Demyx from the room with a sigh of disgust.

"Hey wait my pancakes!"

"Have some muffins and shut up, Nine."

.

.

.

"… So you really don't like Xigbar do you?" Demyx asked at they slowly walked around the town. They were getting curious glances from the locals. As Zexion sighed and pulled out his Lexicon.

"I see no relevance in this particular topic Nine."

"I don't see why you have to be so stiff necked Zexion." Demyx stretched. "So why are we here again?"

"Reconnaissance Nine."

"Have you noticed all of the strange looks we've been getting?"

"… Indeed. Come this way." Zexion sighed before ducking down a side alley and casting an illusion on them.

"Do you hear something?" Demyx noted a second before Zexion's nose picked up the smell of gunpowder.

Before either of them could blink the building to the right of them blew into the alley they were standing in. Screams erupted as more explosions began to demolish the surrounding area.

"Zexion?!" Demyx coughed sharply as he tried to see through the thick dust and smoke that filled the alley. "Zexion where are you? Zexion!" 

A hand snatched his wrist, and with many expletives Demyx realized it was Zexion. A bruised and battered Zexion but like himself, he was more shaken than hurt. "Let's get the hell out of here." He pulled him through the haze, stumbling, tripping, and occasionally ducking as another bomb went off.

"Zexion… You're bleeding." Demyx notices the thick fluid coating their connected hands.

"Don't worry about-" Another bomb set off the building in from of them…

 .

.

.

Zexion was the first to wake up. It was quiet. The chaos seemed to have died down as far as he could hear and smell. Zexion went to move… he was pinned to the ground by both of his legs. _Shit…_ "Nine?" He opened his blackened eyes as far as he could. Demyx was sprawled out next to him, fortunately for him he appeared relatively unharmed.

"Nine wake up." He wheezed.

"Looks like there's another of those two bastards down here." Zexion froze at the voice.

"These don't look like Ishbalians." Feet scuffled the ground as Zexion heard them kick Demyx. "Poor bastards. Man, this must have taken one to the head." Zexion's gut dropped out on him upon hearing this.

"Come on lets continue our sweep." Their footsteps grew distant as they moved on. When Zexion was positive they were out of hearing range he reached over to shake Demyx's arm gently. "Demyx. Nine are you alright?"

No response.

"Demyx wake up."

Demyx gave a small groan.

"NINE!" Zexion pinched him.

"Ow gee my 'ead." Demyx groaned and clenched his eyes shut.

"Are you okay?"

Demyx attempted to open his eyes again. "My 'ead 'urts like 'ell. What 'appened?"

"Another bomb. Are you able to move?"

"I think." Demyx said as he slowly pulled him self into a sitting position to where he put his head in his lap. "'m tired."

"No. you can't rest. You've most likely have a concussion with that blow to the head. Now help me out of here so we can RTC and get you looked at."

"What 'bout you?"

"Yes, yes now come here." Zexion winced as he moved wrong. Demyx moved slowly but was able to get the rubble off of him. Zexion winced as he realized his left leg was broken. It almost killed him as Demyx helped him to stand up. He held his hand out to summon a portal…

"Shit." Zexion groaned. "Demyx, I've got nothing. You do it."

Demyx bit his lower lip. "Um… Zexion… 'm not able to summon a portal."

"You- You're kidding." Zexion gasped.

"I 'aven't been able to master it yet. It's the reason why Xigbar and Saix won't send m' on m' own 'issions yet. After all it's only been a week since I joined."

"Sh-it" Zexion said as he collapsed.

"Zexion!"

.

.

Zexion woke to yet the same eerie silence, broke by the quiet breathing of Demyx who sat near him in the darkness. They were in what appeared to be the remnants of one of the buildings. The open night sky above them a mixture of stars and the now thinning smoke.

"Are you feeling better?" Demyx asked quietly.

"I'll survive… what about you?"

"My head doesn't hurt as much."

"I can see that you're talking better. That's a good sign." Zexion moved to sit up. Demyx scrambled over to keep him from jostling his leg too much. Somehow while he was asleep Demyx was able to put a rudimentary splint on his leg, and bandage it to slow the bleeding… "You… did this?"

"You told me not to go to sleep… So I kept myself busy."

"Right…"

The two of them sat in silence for sometime as Demyx sat the flicking his hand out into open air.

"What are you doing?"

"Trying to summon a portal."

"Try calling out to the darkness."

"I am but it just isn't working."

Zexion frowned. "Try imagining a tunnel. One that is open on both sides and is leading you to the place you want to go. Come on, concentrate on it."  
Demyx held his hand out, his face contorting in concentration. Black whips appeared as the portal began to open. Finally after several minutes it fully opened.

"You did it!" Zexion cheered as Demyx opened his eyes.

"I did it! Yes!"

"Demyx, help me up." Zexion said as he fought to painfully stand on his leg. Demyx helped him to his feet then to stagger through the portal…

.

.

"About time Eight." Saix growled as he began to dig into his food. The others shrugged and followed suit. Axel glared over at Saix before finally taking part in his supper. It wasn't his fault that he wasn't the best cook in the castle. But Hell the others could show a little appreciation for what he was able to not burn. 

It was about then that a portal opened up over the dinner table, dumping both Demyx and Zexion onto Saix's plate. Axel almost laughed until he saw the poor state his friends were in.

.

.

Zexion sighed as The Superior left with the information that would eventually be put into his report. A knock on the door frame caught his attention which instantly turned into a glare. "What do you want Xigbar?'

"I was just in the neighborhood and I figured I'd stop by to check in on you and to offer a peace offering." He held up a plate with a single brownie on it.

"… That better not be what I think it is."

"I take it you don't want it then?"

"Sorry but I'll take my chances with Vexen's evil concoctions."

"You'd rather be poisoned or transmogrified than to take a simple peanut butter chocolate fudge brownie?"

"I don't want to die. I'm allergic to peanuts remember?" Zexion yawned, too exhausted for arguing.

"Oh crap."

"Excuse me, but visiting hours are over." a frosty Vexen said behind Xigbar.

"Yep. Ciao." Xigbar teleported.

"Here is your pills don't bug me and I'll leave your head alone."

"… Uh Vexen if I find ANY incisions or ANYTHING amiss come the time I awaken I will lock your mind into Pride and Prejudice for a week." Zexion said before he took the pills.


	3. A Time Spent in London

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zexion and Demyx are sent to retrieve the Organizations tenth member.

**A Time Spent In London**

**x**

**x**

**x**

"As most of you may have already heard, a new Proof has appeared. Meaning we have to send out a.. welcoming party. For this mission we have chosen Six and Nine." Xemnas said as he glared at the gathering. "Seven will inform you on the details of this assignment…"

x

x

x

"Zexion? Zexion where are you?" Demyx hissed as crept along the boxes. He cursed as his tail got caught between two of them. "Damn it I hate being a mouse…"

"Demyx?" Zexion whispered.  _I smell him but I don't see him…_ "Demyx where are you?"

"Holy-"

"Hm?" Zexion glanced downward and did a double take. "D-D- _Demyx?"_ Zexion crouched down. "Why are you a mouse?" Zexion asked as he picked up the mouse that was clearly Demyx; He was wearing Demyx's clothes, had his hairstyle and was clutching a minature version of his sitar.

"How am I supposed to know?" Demyx grumbled. "Maybe you're not in the right form."

"Ha, I doubt it, shorty." Zexion grinned. "Ah well shall I keep you in my pocket? We'll cover more ground if I lead after all."

"Hey!" Demyx protested as he was put in to said pocket.

"Do hush up now. I've to get out of this damn store-" Zexion said as he open the door and instantly regretted it, seeing as the room was full of people pointing pistols as two people. Now some of those guns were aimed at him.

"Another spy mister Holmes?"

"I say I've never seen him in my life." the more gentlemanly of the two hostages said after glancing him over.

Why in the heck didn't I cast an illusion over myself?

Zexion thought as the first man that had spoken came over to look him over.

"Who are you?"

"I'm sorry… I was only making the ice delivery milord." Zexion said pulling his arms out from behind his back holding an empty sack.

"Delivering the Ice?" The speakers eyes narrowed on him.

"Yessir." Zexion smiled weakly praying that he'd fall for his lie.

"…Now Watson!" the one called Holmes broke free of his captor. Without fail gunfire began as they other men tried to rein in their prisoners. Zexion made a short prayer and cast an illusion over himself and ran for the other door. He winced as the smell of gunpowder caught his nose a mere second before a bullet flew past his nose. He quickly shoved the guard out of the way and darted out into the street.

Once they were a safe distance from the bar, Zexion breathed a sight of relief and began to check himself over.

"Hey! Watch it!" Demyx cried as Zexion beat on his pockets.

"Sorry.. Sorry…" Zexion said as he put his hand in his pocket and pulled Demyx out. "Are you okay Nine?"

"You mean besides being six inches tall and with a tail? Never better. Why ever do you ask?"

"Don't get smart with me." Zexion glared at the mouse.

"Yeah, yeah, Look we need to get back to the mission."

"…" Zexion stared at Demyx.

"This is going to be a pain isn't it?" Demyx said as he took in their surroundings.

"Indeed… I need to get up higher to see where we are." Zexion said as he spotted a ladder. He tucked Demyx in his pocket and began to climb.

He froze when he reached the top of the building.

After several minutes Demyx poked his head out to see what had stopped Zexion dead in his tracks. "Whoa… This might take sometime…"

X

x

x

"You would think that Xemnas or Saix would have some idea what the hell he looks like but nooo… they sent me and you to search the whole of London without telling us that the place was  _huge. Damn it why am I a mouse?!"_

"Demyx enough.

" Zexion frowned as he broke Demyx's five minute rant. "We just have to narrow down the places that our new recruit maybe hiding that's all."

"Well… The picture of his weapon on his Proof Of Existence looked like cards." Demyx said as he rubbed his chin in thought.

"Cards… But that could only mean one thing…"

"He likes to gamble." The both said at the same time.

x

X

x

Two hours and six taverns and four gambling dens later they had been left with no results. Zexion sighed as he sat down on the curb, wishing for some much needed caffeine. Judging from the sounds of light snoring, Demyx was asleep in his pocket. Zexion sighed once more as it started to rain. G _reat just what I needed._ He thought as he got to his feet and began to wander around again. He eventually came to a crowd gathered in the middle of the street.

"I think he's faking it."

"But Jonas he's not even breathing…"

"Look at the way his hair is! It's like time's frozen around him."

"Rubbish."

Zexion stopped dead and forced his way into the crowd to stare at the man who stood frozen in mid swing, the air it's self seemed to be frozen around him, the rain did not seem to sink into his clothes, His hair mildly windswept, was unmoving…

"Alright everyone outta the way come on move it!" several policemen and several people in suits came to disperse the crowd.

"Did you see that Demyx?" Zexion breathed under his breath.

"Unfortunately…" Demyx said rubbing his head as he poked it out of the pocket. "Could you at least  _try_  to be a bit more careful?"

"Sorry Nine." Zexion apologized as he glanced around the corner as he watched the two men and the woman in the suits talk about taking the frozen man with them. "Demyx go find out what they're talking about." Zexion said as he put the mouse down.

" Freaking owe me if I get stepped on." Demyx grumbled as he made his way over the the group investigating the frozen guy.

"This is the third one today. Do you think we'll be able to find out what's responsible for this?"

"The barkeep said that this guy was arguing with a gentleman in his late twenties, with short cropped blonde hair, blue eyes and earrings; before this happened. Several witnesses said they saw a person fitting the same description at the other two incidents Ma'am."

"A man?" the woman looked at the first one that had spoken.

"But that's not possible for a human to do this Ma'am. So do you think it could be a disguise?"

"I'm not sure… but seeing that this is the third bar today it's safe to say that we'll need to check each one for this monster."

"Let's get to it then."

Demyx ran back to Zexion and relayed the information. Zexion shook his head as he said, "It's not going to do us any good if they find him first. Come on." Zexion said as he shoved Demyx in his pocket.

X

x

X

"Another round!." Dolur cheered as he slammed his mug down. "So who wants to try beating me at a round of poker?"

"I'll play you." a burly man sat across from him.

Dolur grinned.

x

XxX

x

"Finally found it." Zexion grumbled as he found the newest tavern growing on his list. He pulled on the handle just as the door burst outwards and he found himself buried under a overly drunk man.

"And stay out you bloody cheater!"

"You're just mad because fate dealt you a rotten set of hands! Good lord does your wife know how much you suck? Someone should warn him!"

"Why you son of a bitch!" The drunkard was ripped off of Zexion by the offended man. "I'll teach you to mouth off t-."

Zexion raised a brow as the man froze mid-sentence.

"Pardon? You were saying?" The blonde smirked.

"There he is!"

The blonde and Zexion turned to see the group from before running towards them. Zexion quickly got to his feet as the blonde man ripped his shirt from the frozen man's grasp.

"This way!" Zexion said as he snatched the man's arm and led him down an alley.

"Halt!" their pursuers yelled.

"I don't think so." Zexion growled as he opened the portal and dragging the man in.

X

xXx

X

They landed in a dog pile as Demyx returned to his normal form upon returning to the Castle.

"Oy! Get off!" Dolur shoved the other two off of him.

"Well I see you found him." Xigbar mused as the three of them got to their feet.

Dolur glared at the one eyed man. "And where the hell am I?" he said as he swept his hand at his surroundings. "What is this place?"

"This is The Castle that Neverwas… and you're our newest member."

"Yeah I don't think so. Where's the way out of this place?"

"Where will you go? You know you're not normal. Something is different about you and you know it." Zexion spoke up. "We understand because we're just like you."

Dolurs blue gaze narrowed on the boy. Finally he sighed and held his hands up. "Fine. Take me to your leader."


	4. A The Lesson Is

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phones are distracting

**And the Lesson Is...**

Vexen raised a brow as he stared at Axel. "Dare I ask what happened Eight?"

Axel, who was bruised and bloody grinned weakly and winced as his lower lip split open. "Eh…"

x

x

x

_Earlier that day in Twilight Town…_

_"Yeah Zexion I picked up your new contacts. No, I didn't order you anything… weird."_

_"I dread to think what you don't consider weird Eight." Zexion's disdain was very audible over the phone._

_"Oh calm down you worrywart." Axel said as he walked across the Trams track. "I Only got you a pretty lavender color-"_

_A horn caught him off guard before the Tram's breaks kicked into a squealing gear. Axel had a brief Deer-in-the-headlights moment before he dodged out of the way as the Tram clipped his right side, he fell out of the way… but the was a nice sickening crack as he met the ground. Axel bit the inside of his mouth to keep from screaming._

_"Holy crap are you okay?! Oh God I am so sorry… It's only my first day on the job…"_

_"Yeah I'm fine." Axel grunted to the conductor. He forced himself on to his leg, almost blacking out for the pain. There was no way in hell he was fainting here._

_"You really shouldn't move your leg it looks like you've hurt-"_

_"Look I'm fine got it memorized?!" Axel growled sharply before limping off to the nearest alley…_

X

x

x

"I got caught by a Nova Shadow in Twilight Town. The damn thing broke my cell phone." Axel winced as Vexen poked and prodded his leg.  _There is no way I'm telling him the truth…_

"Your leg appears to be broken. Stay right here while I go retrieve the materials for the cast." Vexen grumbled as he stalked out of the room.

Axel sighed in relief that Vexen had bought the lie.

"Heh." Axel looked to see Zexion appear around the door frame. "So did the Nova Shadow break my contacts?"

"Here." Axel tossed the bag at Zexion.

Zexion caught it with a smirk. "Thanks." Zexion said as he checked the contents of the bag. "Oh by the way Axel. You really should really pay attention when you cross the tram tracks. Have fun with Vexen."

* * *


	5. Burning Leaves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Axel's been kidnapped and Zexion and Demyx are sent as the first retrieval team to get him back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The world that is used in this drabble is actually from a comic called Clover by Clamp.

**Burning Leaves**

**x**

**x**

**x**

Things were not going well today. Axel and Roxas had been sent on a reconnaissance mission to a country called Azaiea. But as it would turn out they didn't end up in Azaiea but in it's neighboring country. And somehow as they were figuring this out and working on their mission, they were attacked. Axel pretty much sacrificed himself in order to give Roxas the chance to escape…

Unfortunately upon Roxas' return, the only two members left at the castle -save for Xemnas- were Zexion and Demyx so they were sent out as the first retrieval team while Xemnas went to find Luxord and Xigbar…

And so here they were, Zexion quickly studying the local language, and Demyx complaining about the clothing.

"Gah this is so….. Baroque." Demyx pulled at his clothing. "Are you sure this is really necessary Zexion?"

"I think it's best that we don't end up captured like Eight, Nine." Zexion looked up from his Lexicon.

"And to think that he'd actually be grateful that we didn't bring Roxas back with us." Demyx muttered. "I still don't see why you tranquilized him."

"Duh, Nine really don't you ever you use your brain to think of anything besides music?" Zexion glared up at him. "It was necessary. As you well know it is virtually impossible to lock Roxas up short of putting him in a void and then he would just portal out of said void."

"You didn't have to insult my intelligence. Us musicians are better at math than you bookworms."

"I can't believe you're wanting to get into this with me." Zexion smirked. "Look I-"

"Hey you two." They both turned to see several soldiers standing there. "Can we see your papers?"

"Papers? Oh right." Zexion reaching into his pocket before kicking the main soldier in the groin and pulling Demyx into a run.

"After them!"

"Damn they're fast."

"Hell Zexion." Demyx said as they bolted "Why'd you do that? Wait. Zexion? What the hell?! You can't just ditch me!"

"Halt punk! You know the law. All children and young adults must be tested."

"Tested?" Demyx backed away slowly. "Wait who are you calling a child?! I'll have you know I'm-" Something hard hit the back of his head and everything went black.

x

x

x

"Somehow I know that this will get blamed on me." Zexion sighed under his breath as he slowly followed the soldiers as they carried away Demyx. They led him towards a large foreboding building, where there were lines of people with children waiting nervously. He dully noted that the teenagers that were there were steadily arguing and yelling with either their parents or were rendered unconscious like Demyx.

A chill went down his spine as he walked cautiously through the area. At the front of the line there were people with scanners of sorts scanning each child. _What in Kingdom Hearts…_

After about ten minutes of rejecting children, three young boys, triplets from the looks of it were pulled aside. The three stared as their parents were forced to leave them, the mother carrying on loudly. Next came the soldiers carrying Demyx.

"Absolutely amazing. His potential is strong. This has to be the second one you've found in days men."

"He was with another kid but we lost track of him."

"Hm…. Find him. And you three take these new specimen to the third ward for testing."

"He's certainly on the older side for the experiment. Are you sure he will survive Professor?"

"…"

Zexion walked out of earshot as he followed the soldiers and the three boys. The first thing he could smell inside this building was a mixture of Magic and Death… and very faintly the smell of burning cinders… Axel.

The guards led them away from Axel, and down a long staircase. And to a large door labeled 3. They were ushered inside, while Demyx was dumped unceremoniously on the floor. The door was locked behind the guards who grumbled as they walked away.

Zexion glanced at their surrounding as the three moved around the lounge like room with little interest. The three eventually talked quietly amongst themselves while Demyx slowly came to.

"You shouldn't have fought with them." One of the boys said as soon as Demyx opened his eyes.

"Dear god I'm seeing three." Demyx groaned as he sat up, a hand on his head.

The one that had spoken chuckled and pulled himself away from his look-alikes. "Trust me your eyes deceive you not. There are three of us."

"Right… What is this place?"

"This is a laboratory for the testing and development of Clovers."

"Clovers?"

"Children and teenagers with the capabilities of becoming powerful sorcerers. The government have begun these experiments to see the end result in hopes to gain more power than their enemies, to use us as weapons of war."

"And how do you know all of this already? You've been here as long as I have." Demyx raised a skeptical brow.

The boy sighed, a deep sadness lingering in his eyes. "They won't have to experiment on me to awaken my powers, because they've already awakened. I'm stronger than my brothers… And that will be my downfall." The boy whispered to Demyx.

"Brother come here." One of the other boys called.

He smiled apologetically at Demyx and went to rejoin his siblings.

x

X

x

After the other boys had fallen asleep Zexion made his way over Demyx. "God that better be you Zexion." Demyx whispered as Zexion poked him.

"Who else would it be?" Zexion hissed.

"I don't know why you've snuck in here but I would have to say you're mad." Zexion froze dead before slowly turning his head to stare at the last of the triplets that was awake.

"… You can see me?" Zexion stared at the kid he realized it was the same one from earlier.

"I can. The other's can't for some odd ball reason. I guess that's another thing that sets me apart from my brothers. My name's B."

 _B? Your mother wasn't very creative was she?_ Zexion bit down the retort. "I'm Zexion."

"You're with him aren't you?" B nodded towards Demyx. "You need to be careful not to let your guard down or they'll lock you in a different place too."

"… My comrade and I came here on a search and rescue for a friend… We think that he was captured for the 'Clover project.'"

"… He is out of my perception…" B frowned. "That must mean…. He is in the fourth ward."

"Forth ward?"

"Clover's are ranked by the amount of power they wield. The stronger one's powers the higher the rank. The rank end's at the four leafs… Me and my brothers will be ranked at a three. You will have to hurry… You'll only have two hours before they will move us to the cage. If we're put into the cage it will be impossible for any of us to leave it and live."

Demyx gulped. "Then I guess we don't have much time."

"Demyx get the lock. I begin on working an illusion so that these three will be able to escape."

"Right." Demyx said as he went over to the door.

B shook his head. "I'm sorry but you can't save us."

Zexion frowned. "But… do you really want to go-"

"We have no choice. They put us in the third ward because we're so strong… They'll never let us live a free life…" B looked forlornly at his brothers. "Thank you but this is just how things have to be."

"Got it!" Demyx cheered as the door popped open. An alarm went off within a second of the door opening.

"Go! And may god on you side!" B pushed Zexion towards the door. Zexion cast an invisibility illusion over him and Demyx as they bolted down the hallway. Demyx clenched his hand and paused as a group of soldiers ran past. It wouldn't be long until they realized he was missing.

"Can you smell Axel?" Demyx whispered.

"Yeah… He's down this way." Zexion led Demyx down a dark hallway and down a set of stairs. As they came to a stop by a door labeled 4, a different scent caught Zexion's nose. He turned around and froze. There was a soldier standing behind them. "Shit."

"Don't even think of moving." he cocked his gun.

"Zexion…. He can see us…" Demyx whispered.

"But… I have my illusions up…" Zexion hissed. "Do something."

"Quiet and stand still." the guard growled. "Unit forty-"

Demyx sighed, and glanced at the man, and racked him. The man growled as he went fetal. Zexion took this opportunity to club the man unconscious with his Lexicon.

"Lets go." Zexion said as he dispelled his illusion. He pulled Demyx away from the soldier and towards the door marked four. Demyx went to pick the lock only to find it unlocked…

"That's odd…"

"Apparently they don't expect whoever's in there to get out." Zexion said as he opened the door to narrowly be missed by a fireball.

"Try to fucking get near me again you bastards." Axel growled angrily from the wall.

"You know I'm surprised they don't have you sedated." Zexion said as he walked in. Whoever 'they' were had done a thorough job on beating him up, though considering how many of them weren't defensive marks, Zexion could only imagine how bad a shape Axel's captors were in.

"Zexion?" Axel blinked at him through his blackened eyes. He spit on the floor. "It's about time."

"You look like shit." Zexion said as Demyx went to work on Axel's shackles. "Burned your clothes off I see."

"You shoulda seen the other guy before they tranquilized me." Axel sighed as Demyx got one of the cuffs off. He worked his arm and shoulder trying to work out the stiffness in them.

"So they did sedate you. I guess I shouldn't be surprised that your body burned it off quickly."

"Yeah it wore off." Axel grinned just as Demyx got the other cuff off.

"Good now lets get going." Demyx said as he opened the portal.

"In here!" someone yelled form the hallway.

"Go, go, go." Zexion shoved them in as the soldiers ran in the doorway and began to shoot at the portal.

XxX

Xigbar was waiting for them as they RTC'd. "It's about time. We were just about to come after you." Xigbar pointed at Xaldin and Saix.

"Thanks for the concern." Axel grumbled.

"Nine get him to the Hospital wing. Six I want a full report… Zexion?" Xigbar looked down at Zexion who was sitting against the wall as white as a sheet clutching his right shoulder. "Aw shit." Xigbar said as Zexion passed out.

x

XxX

x

"So what were they doing to you?" Demyx was asking Axel as Zexion slowly came to.

"I really couldn't tell you. They kept tranqing me every time I got awake enough to fight back."

"One of the boy's I was with told me it was some kind of weapon's project." Demyx said quietly. "Hey, I've been wondering… how did you throw that fireball when we found you?"

"You don't want to know. Hey look who's awake. Morning pipsqueak." Axel grinned.

Zexion glared at Axel. "What happened?"

"Well you were unlucky enough to get shot but one of the soldiers."

"Resplendent." Zexion groaned as he sat up. "Where's Vexen?"

"Ironically he's not here he's out on a mission."

"Then who…?" Zexion frowned as he was tapped on the shoulder. He looked over to find Xigbar standing there.

"You're lucky I know how to deal with bullet wounds kid." Xigbar said as he tossed something at Zexion. "You'll need those when the novocaine wears off." Zexion looked down at the bottle of ibuprofen.

Zexion sighed as Xigbar grinned and crossed his arms. Zexion looked away to avoid Xigbar's inquiring gaze. "Say it…"

 _Never. I will not say it…_ Zexion thought as he clenched his teeth.

"Oh come on little dude. I know that ever running etiquette and grammar police thing you've got going for you, it screaming at you."

 _I. Hate. Him._ Zexion slowly looked back at Xigbar's smug grin.

"Say it…"

"Thank you! Now get the hell out!" Zexion threw his pillow at Xigbar who laughed before teleporting.


	6. Green Skittles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's a dark day for Demyx and his favorite candy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay I definitely wrote this a while back...

**Green Skittles**

**x**

**x**

**x**

"Ah skittles…" Demyx sighed as he tore open the bag.

"Those things are horribly bad for you. They have way too much high fructose corn syrup." Zexion commented as he pad for his chocolate.

"Oh shut it. I love these things since they're the only things with lime flavored candy around. Hell everythings green apple this green apple that… Did you know that they're even making the green popsicles green apple?"

"Lime?" Zexion blinked at him as Demyx sifted the green Skittles into his palm. "I suppose that the lime ones are good… but…" Zexion trailed off as Demyx popped the handful in his mouth. "Those aren't lime…"

Demyx blinked as he chewed the skittles. He raised a brow before glaring at the package freshly labeled:  ***Now With Green Apple!**

"NO!" Demyx screamed before whipping out his cell phone. "AXEL! THEY'VE KILLED THE LIMES! SKITTLES KILLED THE LIMES!"


	7. Juicy Detalis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's all juice in the end

**Juicy Details**

**x**

**x**

Zexion glared over irritably at Xigbar as the older nobody sighed once again as he set another bottle of juice down. "Will you just hurry up and pick something out already? I've got better things to spend time with you." he said acidly.

"Oh yes I'm sure that romance novel is just dying for you to masturbate to it some more." Xigbar grumbled as he picked up yet another bottle only to quickly set it down.

"You sick bastard, look it's all juice."

"Yes, But do you realize how much of a pain it is to find something without asuflame potassium or high fructose corn syrup? One kills you slowly, while the other makes you sluggish and jacks up your blood sugars. It's a real pain Vexen's allergic to the sweeteners and Larxene's enough of a bitch without making her chemically imbalanced." He mournfully looked at another bottle. "You'd think that we're better off serving them water so the rest of us don't have to suffer."

"Aren't you always saying 'your body is a temple or other' and 'good in, good out'?"

"Yeah well that doesn't apply to juice damn it."

"Just by the damn Ocean Spray, it's the only one I see that says it doesn't have corn syrup in it."

Xigbar frowned. "I don't like cranberry…"

"Oh for the love of Kingdom Hearts!"


	8. Music in the Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zexion is bored and can't sleep, but he didn't think it's stir up the honet's nest with his secret hobby... Well maybe he did a little...

Zexion sighed as he set the Zombie Survival Guide aside. Glancing at the clock he noticed that it read 2:54. Still awake, still too bored, He got up to lock the door to his room before pushing his bed over to reveal the floor underneath. He pulled the illusion to reveal a hidden door. He opened it with a sigh to reveal his secrets that he'd kill to keep the old pricks from finding out. He pulled out a moderately slender instrument case opening it to reveal a sleek mahogany acoustic guitar. He gingerly took it out of it's case. _Kingdom Hearts how long has it been since I last touched this?_ _Too long._

If he remembered correctly he hadn't touched his guitar since just before number nine had joined them. It had soon became known after Demyx had joined that certain murderous members hated music on most days, and tolerated it the rest. He shuddered as he thought of Saix's views of the Nocturne's musical capabilities. Zexion actually liked the other boy's musical talent, secretly enjoying the sweet dulcet tones of the sitar. He found it rather relaxing especially round this time in the morning, Just when he needed it to help him doze off.

Unfortunately tonight Demyx had just gotten back from a three day mission to some backwater swamp in search of a diamond. It wasn't very successful. And from the sounds that Axel had been making at dinner, they had lost their chance at the diamond, And Demyx had almost been eaten by an alligator. All in all he was absolutely drained, and had retired to his room far earlier than the norm.

He sighed as he began to string the guitar. _Maybe I'll get lucky and they won't realize that it's not Demyx playing. Hm… What to play?_ He thought at he picked up his favorite pick. He sighed again for he was at a loss for what to play. He stared for a long moment before starting with the first thing that popped into his head.  Iris by the GooGooDolls. _Ah… nothing's better that fresh music…_

And with that first song swiftly flowed into the next one, Let Me Be Myself by Three Doors Down, to Sleeping Sickness by City And Colour, and as he was in the middle this when he heard a loud clamoring outside in the hallway, causing the blood in his veins to freeze.

"Open the Goddam door you music twit!" Xigbar growled quite loudly.

"Yeah! Open thish door!" Axel said in an irate and heavily slurred voice.

"Bloody nuisance! Lets shut 'im up for abouta week." Luxord growled in an equally drunken voice.

 _Shit I forgot those bastards were holding their monthly drinking contest tonight!_ Zexion thought as he hastily put his guitar away. He tiptoed over to his door and opened it to the slightest crack to see a very drunk Saix stagger up to the door across the way from his.

"Move outta t' way." Saix hefted his Claymore.

 _Shit. They're going to kill him! Oh SHIT._ Zexion dived away from his door and summoned his Lexicon just as his door was blown off it's hinges by Saix's clumsy swing. He threw up an illusion in Demyx's room as that door was obliterated.

"T' 'ell? He's not in there!" Luxord glared.

"Over here idiots." Zexion said in Demyx's voice as he darted out of his room, with a full illusion on. Great one now I'm going to die if I don't get the hell out of here.

"Get his scrawny ass!" Xigbar yelled.

The Mob followed suit save for Axel. Who despite being hung over was conscious enough to realize that Demyx had come out of Zexion's room. Meaning… That it was Zexion the others were chasing. He chuckled to himself and walked through the illusion on Demyx's doorway and shook his head. Despite all of the noise Demyx was still sound asleep, half hanging off his bed. Well, well, Now isn't that interesting.

x

x

x

Demyx stared at the ruins of his bed room door with bewilderment. "What the hell happened?" He glared down the hall at Axel.

"It wasn't me." Axel smiled. "See you at breakfast."

Zexion was standing in his own doorway debating heavily against his guilt to not tell

Demyx. "Hey Demyx, since you've got the day off too, do you wanta hang out?"

x

x

x

"Hey Zexion… How'd you get so good at playing guitar?"

"I learned how to play in my spare time when I wasn't reading. Why?"

"Are you the reason I think I'm sleep playing sometimes?"

"You play your instruments in your sleep?" Zexion stared wide eyed at Demyx. "You're kidding right?"

"I wish I was. Axel has recorded me once…"

"Demyx… Last night was my fault. They mistook me for you and took their hangovers out on you… At least they would have if I hadn't interfered. Aslo last night was the first time since you joined the Organization that I actually played in a long time… So I think that that was you sleep playing the rest of the time."

Demyx was quiet fot several minutes before replying, "Thanks for telling me the truth… So when are you going to fix my door?" Demyx grinned.


	9. Out of the Norm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Demyx has gone missing...?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This drabble world is based in the Bookworld of Monster High by Lisi Harrison.

**Out Of the Norm**

**x**

**x**

**x**

Alarms screeched loudly waking Zexion from a sound sleep. He blinked wearily at the ceiling before his sleep fogged head registered that the alarm was coming from the Proof of Existence. As soon as he pulled his cloak on he teleported to the Proof only to run smack into the crowd that had already began to form.

The alarm quit almost immediately. Xenmas, Saix, and Xigbar stood solemnly in front of the now red proof of number Nine.

Demyx is dead? That's not true! It can't be.

"As you can see it appears that we've regrettably lost Nine this evening." Xenmas said monotonously.

"But he was only on reconnaissance!" Axel yelled angrily.

A flicker caught Zexion's eye. Zexion turned his gaze back to the flickering stone. "Uh Superior?"

"You dare question ME?"

"Hey." Zexion waved his hand in a futile attempt to get their attention.

"Yeah maybe I do GRANDPA!"

"Hello?"

"Why you insolent Bastard! I'm not that much older than you!"

The stone turned back to it's original blue with a brilliant flash of light blinding everybody in the room.

"Nine Is Alive!" Zexion yelled.

X

x

X

"Request to be on the search party denied Eight." Saix growled as Axel pitched another fit.

"Numbers Three and Two you will escort Eight back to his room. He is not to leave for anything, and Two you are to watch him. Pop a tranq in him if need be."

"What?!" Axel yelled as Xigbar grinned. Zexion was positive that Xigbar wasn't going to hesitate once he got Axel to his room.

"Six and Ten you have been assigned to find out what happened to Nine and return him to us before someone on that world finds him and makes him an experiment. If need be that you need to send for reinforcements Myself and Five will join you."

"Right." Zexion said as Luxord opened a portal.

x

X

x

"Gosh it's bright." Luxord winced as they exited the portal.

"So… Where are we?" Zexion raised his head to look at Luxord."

"We are on earth in a small town called Salem."

"Modern day apparently." Zexion gagged as a car flew by, polluting the air.

"Buck up shorty. Can you smell Him?"

"No…"

"Hm…. Gotta picture of the bloke?"

"…" Zexion sighed before opening his lexicon and ripping out two pages, which soon formed into pictures of Demyx. "You'll head north and I'll take the south side?"

"Right. Don't get kidnapped midget."

"Look-" "Damn it I'm…. Oh very funny Luxord." Zexion growled as he noticed the time skip.

X

x

X

Zexion walked around for hours before he caught the faintest whiff of Demyx. His nose led him to a carousel. "Demyx?" He called as he slowly walked round the surrounding area. He froze dead in his tracks as several unknown scents greeted his nose. He frowned. The trail wasn't fresh for those scents… but Demyx's scent danced all around and through them. In fact…. Demyx's scent was the most normal out all the scents he had caught so far.

It appeared as if Something had spooked Demyx, His steps became stretched out heading straight for… Zexion stopped short of the street as a car zipped by bringing him out of his concentration. Demyx's trail stopped in the middle of the street…

"Great… just great…" Zexion mumbled. "I guess I should check the tabloids…" Zexion shook his head and chose a bench. He dialed Luxord's number.

"Yes half pint?"

"I found his scent."

"But not him."

"No… It seems that he was hit by a car."

"You're kidding right?"

"Negative Ten. I'm going to hang around here a little longer in hopes of finding out why he was running. I want you to search the local morgues for anything fishy."

"Why do I have to-"

"Ten…"

"Aw bite me you wanker. I'm off to it…"

xXx

Demyx woke to voices.

"I can't believe you brought him in here!" 1

"Would you rather that I left him on the street so that he could be found by a normie?" 2

"You're not even sure he is a RAD." 3

"Hey he's still breathing without a pulse." 2

"I think he's waking up…." 1

"Blindfold him quick!"3

A cloth was harshly slapped down over his eyes, painfully jarring his head. "OW!" He yelped. "Kingdom hearts! Damn it Axel If this is another one of your sick games I swear I'll drown you in your sleep!" He growled in a futile hope to make them think he hadn't been eavesdropping, as he pulled gently on his bindings.

"I'm sorry but I'm not Axel." the third girl said quietly. "Are you hurting?"

"… Aside from that nice pain in my leg yeah I'm fine. Could you please tell me where I am?"

"I'm sorry but we can't do that mate." Girl two said before three could respond.

"… I'll go see if I can find Mr. Stein. Maybe with any luck he'll be able to set his leg." Girl one said. Demyx listened as she exited.

"At least you only dislocated his knee Lala." Two sighed with relief.

"Blue!" Lala scolded.

"…. I don't suppose I could get untied, can I?"

"Sorry…"

"Aw shucks and here I was hoping that my kidnappers weren't fixated with a dominatrix complex." Demyx grinned.

"Eh! Pervert!" Lala protested.

"Hey I'm the one tied up. Besides I've a dislocated knee remember? Where the hell am I running to?"

"… He does have a point Blue."

"Yeah but if we untie him he'll take off his blindfold."

"Oh right…"

X

x

X

Zexion sighed as the latest person he had asked walked away. He stopped as one of the odd scents that he had caught at the carousel reached his nose. It was a tall dark skinned girl was jogging towards him… His eyes widened as he caught the smell of sea salt and sand on her…. She's been near Demyx!

She started to go around him when he stepped in her way, she stopped shortly in front of him. "Excuse me I'm in a hurry-"

"Please

. I'm looking for my older brother. He wandered off from our hotel room last night, and we haven't been able to find him since. Please if you've seen him tell me…" Zexion held out the picture of Demyx in front of her.

Recognition flashed in her eyes before she shook her head. "I'm sorry." She went to step around him.

"Please if you see him, tell him to we're looking for him." Zexion sighed as she jogged off. He pulled out his cell phone.

"What now midget."

"Keep it up Ten I'll make you regret your words. Look I only called because I might have lead… but just be careful okay? Something weird is going on around here…" Zexion hung up before he could receive more comments from the peanut gallery.

x

X

x

Demyx gritted his teeth in as one of them poked his leg. "That does hurt you know." He said irritably.

"Sorry. I was just checking for bleeding."

"Ugh.. Don't say that word." Lala complained faintly.

"Right…" Demyx grumbled.

"Sorry Lala. So mate what's your name?"

"Why you gonna put it on my tombstone?" Demyx grinned.

"Look I'm sorry I hit you with my car." Lala grumbled.

"If you were sorry I wouldn't have this blindfold on… What's with the secrecy?"

"…. We could ask you questions of our own you know." Blue said quietly.

"Go ahead. I'm not going anywhere. But I'm not talking."

"You shouldn't even be talking by all means." Blue pointed out. "How is it that you still are?"

"Wow that was awful cold. I guess I should refrain from talking."

"What she meant is the fact that you don't have a pulse." Lala clarified.

"… I guess that's reasonable enough… I don't have a pulse because I don't have a heart." Demyx grinned.

"That's… Impossible." Lala said hesitantly.

"Is it? Does every living creature need a heart to exist? Just because I'm nonexistent doesn't make me unreal."

"Uh… you just said a contradiction."

"So sue me."

"I would but you won't tell us your name."

X

x

X

Zexion followed her trail all the way back to the park next to the carousel. He stopped short of a dense thicket and stared. Her scent just ended right there in that thicket. It didn't go beyond that, or anything.

"What the hell is going on here?" Zexion cursed under his breath.

"Six." Luxord breathed as he jogged up.

"The trail just died." Zexion frowned.

"I can't find Waterboy anywhere."

"Likewise… I can't seem to locate him myself."

"… I thought you had a bloody lead! That's why the hell I came looking for you."

"I did but It just ends here. I've been up and down the damnable riverfront, but this is the last place He touched the earth."

"Maybe the bloke really is dead."

"No. I refuse to believe it. I know that Nine is still alive, he's too stubborn to die." Zexion shook his head.

Luxord sighed and began to rub his temples. "Bloody 'ell Six, what do you purpose we do? Start digging?"

"Look I can't think with you yelling at me!" Zexion glared up at the taller nobody. Luxord sighed and leaned against a tree. Zexion paced for the better part of ten minutes before Luxord went to interrupt again only earning him a glare as he opened his mouth. Before Zexion could resume his pacing the girl from before burst into the clearing with a rather tall man in tow.

Her eyes widened at the sight of the two of them.

"You!" Zexion frowned.

"Hello again… Um any luck finding your brother?"

It is unknown to Luxord why but for the first time he'd ever witnessed Zexion fly off the handle. Zexion scoffed before rounding on the girl. "Like you don't fucking know where he is! His fucking scent is all over you!"

"Pardon?" she did a double take.

"Oh don't even try to play coy you little-" Zexion stopped as Luxord placed on of his cards on the younger nobody's fore head temporarily freezing him. The girl's and the man's eyes widened furthermore at Zexion's frozen state. If you looked close enough you could see the spit flying from his mouth was also frozen.

"Well." Luxord chuckled lightly. "That was quite enough of that." Luxord said with a very weak smile. "I must apologize for my superior. You see he's quite worried about a comrade of ours. Judging from his rant, I'm to suppose you know full well where our friend is at. Might I ask for you cooperation on allowing me to locate this young man?" Luxord held up Demyx's picture.

"How in the hell did you do that?!" the girl blurted out pointing at the frozen Zexion.

Luxord smiled a devil may care grin. "That is a secret."

x

X

x

"It's about time you got back! Wait who is that?" Lala said as the door opened.

"He's been searching for him." a man's voice said as foot steps made their way to the table. Demyx's hopes raised seeing as there wasn't the sounds of mass murder happening in the room. They hadn't sent Saix…

"Oi waterboy it's good to see you in one piece."

"Luxord?" Demyx said as the blind fold was taken off. Sure enough Luxord stood there with a shit eating grin. Demyx glanced at his captors, the three girls, one with pink striped black hair, one with blue striped blonde and the last was dark complexioned with brown hair. The seemed normal enough… so why all the secrecy?

"If you could help me out by holding him." the man said as he finished inspecting Demyx's leg. Luxord nodded as the other man pulled hard on his leg. Demyx yelled as his leg snapped back into place.

"See that wasn't all that bad." The man said as he turned back to the girls.

"For you maybe…" Demyx growled under his breath. "Luxord, why are you here?"

"Well when your proof went red we were kind of in the middle of a impromptu funeral when we realized that is wasn't red. So rescue mission."

"Right but why you?"

"Hm? I've no bloody reason why the blokes sent me and Six. Though we should be getting back before they send Seven."

"…" Demyx paled. "Let's get out of here." he said swinging his legs over the table. Luxord helped him to his feet.

"Well it was nice meet the lot of you, thanks for watching over this guy. Good day now." Luxord said as he helped Demyx hobble out.

"Well that was certainly odd… but who and what were they?" Blue wondered aloud as soon as they were out of sight.

"I don't know but the blonde guy freaking froze this short dude with a nasty temper outside. Literally…" Clawdeen said as she began to describe the whole mini-scenario…

X

x

X

"-Bmmmf!" Zexion cursed, a hand covering his mouth. He blinked as he realized what had happened and glared up at Luxord who just merely raised a brow.

"Come on Zexion mission complete." Demyx smiled as he leaned against a tree his face pale.

"Demyx?!" Zexion blinked before hugging him tightly.

"Careful there. The twit had his leg dislocated, I say we need to get 'im home so come along." Luxord said as he opened the portal and ushered them in.


End file.
